Challenges/The Binding of Isaac
Wrath of the Lamb saw the addition of a new feature, challenges. Challenges are special playthroughs where the player starts with a specific item or set up, and some limitation such as no Treasure Rooms or the Curse of Darkness for every floor. Upon completion of each challenge, the player unlocks a new item that can be found in the game, as well as unlocking a Steam achievement. Completing challenges also counts as beating the game, so a new ending will be unlocked upon completion. Note: Skipping the goal with an I AM ERROR Room or the We Need to Go Deeper! item will make the challenge unwinnable until you re-complete it normally. Vanilla / Wrath Gallery Mega Fetus -secret-.jpg|The message received after defeating the boss of the Womb II or Utero II during the "Doctor's Revenge!" challenge, unlocking the new item Epic Fetus. 2 meat boys pic for web.png|Two Meat Boys, as seen in the Boss Room of Utero I. Bugs *You still can play the challenges as any character you want. When the screen starts fading to black, quickly press the "Esc" key to return to the main menu then the "Space" key to go back to the character selection screen, then just move to the character you want to play with (do not press "Space" to actually select that character, that will cancel the challenge and start a normal game). If done correctly, you can even play with characters that you haven't unlocked yet. Example, choosing Magdalene gives you four Heart Containers and the Yum Heart and Isaac's stats.. The exception to this is that selecting Isaac will not allow you to start with The Dice, even if you have already unlocked that item. This glitch also works in normal play, outside of challenges. (This glitch seems to have been fixed in the Eternal Update, and now Isaac is the only playable character in challenges.) *Unlocking challenge-related achievements on Steam occasionally has some issues, usually resulting in two challenges having their corresponding achievements exchanged; For example, unlocking the Blue Candle achievement for completing "Large Marge". It is still apparently always possible to unlock all of the Steam achievements. *However, if you do manage to unlock the wrong achievement, you can sometimes not receive the reward for a challenge because of it, due to it randomly deciding what achievement it unlocks (e.g., If you defeat "7 Years Bad Luck" but get the achievement for "Large Marge", everything is fine. However, beating "Large Marge" may result in it working correctly, so that you would get the right corresponding achievement, but since you already unlocked the achievement for "Large Marge", it will count as not being completed, so you will receive no item and the challenge will not be crossed out on the challenge page). *When Challenge 1 ("Dark was the Night") is completed, you may not unlock the achievement but you can still find The Candle. *It is possible to complete Challenge 10 ("The Purist") via Sheol instead of the Cathedral, if you are teleported to the I AM ERROR Room on The Womb 2. Inside is a single trap door which goes to Sheol; however, if you beat Satan, the challenge will be marked as completed. *Getting the Curse of the Labyrinth on the goal level means that you only have to beat the first boss on the level to complete the challenge. *Using the We Need to Go Deeper! item to pass by the floor of the boss triggering the success of a challenge will not trigger the challenge, nor the associated achievement. Category:Challenges